Forbidden Forest
|latest= |last= |cause= }} The Forbidden Forest, also known as the Dark Forest borders the edges of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds. The forest is a very old place that holds many secrets and houses many creatures, some dark and Dangerous, others friendly. The trees in the forest are considered ancient, they are dense and rough looking from years of exposure to the elements. As the forest's name suggests, it is strictly off limits to students — except in the case of detention, or Care of Magical Creatures lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would even want to venture into it. Black flowers are known to grow in the forest. Description The forest is thick with trees — beechHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 13 (Nicolas Flamel), oakHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 15 (The Forbidden Forest)Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 15 (Aragog)Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory), pineHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 30 (Grawp), sycamoreHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 15 (Aragog), and yewHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 21 (The Eye of the Snake) are mentioned, as well as undergrowth such as knotgrass and thorns''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' - Chapter 30 (Grawp) — but there are paths, brooks, and some clearings. Off the path the way is almost impassable, although people have moved through it and creatures as large as Acromantulas and a Ford Anglia have managed to get around. The forest is home to a wide and strange assortment of creatures. Anything wild and dangerous that needs a place to live is put there. There are areas around the edges of the forest that are part of the Hogwarts grounds, but which are out of sight of the castle. Hagrid set up a paddock for hippogriffs in an area like this''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' - Chapter 6 (Talons and Tea Leaves) and the dragons which had been brought in for the first task were confined here.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 19 (The Hungarian Horntail) Hagrid’s hut is located at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. History of the Forest The Forest appeared to hold some great interest for Fred and George Weasley, as both Rubeus Hagrid, and less overtly, Albus Dumbledore, indicated that considerable efforts had been made in the past to keep the boys out. 1991-1992 After a Quidditch match, Harry Potter secretly followed Severus Snape to the outskirts of the forest, where he overheard a furtive conversation about the Philosopher's Stone, in which Snape asked Professor Quirrell if he had found a way past the three-headed dog and menacingly told Quirrell to decide where his loyalties laid. in the Forbidden Forest]] As part of their punishment for being caught out of bed at night, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were assigned to help the gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid find and rescue a badly-injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. They split into two parties, and Harry and Draco found the unicorn dead, surrounded by its own blood. A hooded figure crawled to the corpse and drank the blood, while Draco fled, screaming. The hooded figure moved towards Harry, who was knocked out by an agonising pain spreading from his scar. When Harry regained consciousness, the hooded figure had gone and a centaur, Firenze, offered to give him a ride back to the school. Firenze told him that the hooded figure was actually Lord Voldemort, who had been trying to regain strength by drinking the unicorn's blood. 1992-1993 Following the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid and ask him about his possible involvement in the last opening, 50 years previous. However, before they could receive any information, Hagrid was taken away by Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. Before leaving his hut, he said that if anyone wanted to know anything they just had to "follow the spiders." s]] Harry and Ron, who had been hiding under the invisibility cloak, decided to follow the spiders, per Hagrid's advice, which were streaming en masse towards the Forest. The spiders eventually led them to the Forest's acromantula colony, headed by Aragog, the "monster" Hagrid had been accused of setting on other students 50 years ago. Aragog explained that Hagrid is innocent, but rather than letting Harry and Ron go, he decided to leave them as dinner for his children. Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia came blasting through the layers of spiders, however, and rescued the boys. Remembering that Aragog had said that Salazar Slytherin's real monster had killed its last victim in a bathroom, it occurred to Harry that Moaning Myrtle might have been that victim. 1993-1994 After being in the Shrieking Shack for several hours, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Snape and Ron's rat Scabbers, who had recently been discovered to be Peter Pettigrew, left the secret passage in the Whomping Willow. Unfortunately, Lupin had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane Potion, and the full moon caused him to turn into an uncontrollable Werewolf; when Sirius Black changed to his Animagus dog form to protect the others, Pettigrew took the opportunity to turn back into Scabbers and escape. After injuring Black, Lupin fled to the Forbidden Forest. Later, when Harry and Hermione rescued Buckbeak and Sirius Black by going back in time with the Time-Turner, they hid with the Hippogriff in the Forest, while their counterparts were in the Shrieking Shack. 1994-1995 Near the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and the other champions were informed that the third task would be a maze, filled with magical obstacles. Viktor Krum asked to speak to Harry alone (about his relationship with Hermione Granger), but as they moved away from the Quidditch pitch, a barely coherent Barty Crouch Snr emerged from the forest.Crouch then asked for Dumbledore. Harry left to retrieve Dumbledore, but was breifly held up by Snape. Upon Harry and Dumbledore's return, they found that Krum had been stunned at the edge of the forest and Crouch was nowhere to be seen. Bartemius Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, had murdered his father and hid his body using Alastor Moody's invisibility cloak. He later returned, transfigured the body into a bone and buried it in the forest near Hagrid's pumpkin patch. 1995-1996 Rubeus Hagrid, along with Olympe Maxime, paid a visit to a tribe of giants in 1995, on the orders of Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to try and bring the giants over as their allies in the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Along the way, Hagrid found his half-brother, brought him back to Hogwarts, and kept him hidden deep within the Forest. Throughout the year, Hagrid regularly visited his half-brother, whom he dubbed "Grawp," emerging from the Forest with suspicious injuries he refused to explain to Harry, Ron or Hermione. During the final game of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, Hagrid brought Harry and Hermione into the forest and revealed Grawp to them, asking them to keep him company in the inevitable event that Dolores Umbridge should force Hagrid off school grounds. Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson inspected by Professor Umbridge involved mysterious creatures called Thestrals. For this lesson, he lead his class into the forest in order to experience the Thestrals (which most of the students could not see, due to the fact the only way to see thestrals is by seeing someone die) in their natural habitat. In 1996, Harry received a false vision that Sirius Black was being held and tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. When Harry desperately attempted to contact Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network in Umbridge's office fireplace, he was caught. As she was about to use the Cruciatus Curse to force Harry to reveal exactly what he'd been trying to do, Hermione claimed that Dumbledore had hidden a powerful weapon in the Forbidden Forest. ]] Hermione lead Harry and Umbridge into the forest where they encountered a heard of Centaurs. Umbridge foolishly insulted them, and an angry Centaur picked Umbridge up and carried her off screaming into the woods. Hermione and Harry were able to escape the Centaur's anger, which had turned to them for bringing Umbridge into the forest in the first place, amidst the chaos caused by Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp, crashing onto the scene. This event is known as the Skirmish in the Forbidden Forest. 1996-1997 As Hagrid was coming out of the forest one day, he overheard Professors Snape and Dumbledore arguing over something that involved Snape not wanting to do something any more. However, Dumbledore argued that he had promised to do whatever it was, and that was that. Harry later found out the task Snape didn't want to do anymore involved a promise he made to Dumbledore to fulfil the task assigned by Lord Voldemort to Draco Malfoy ie. to kill Dumbledore. 1997-1998 Towards the end of 1997, while Harry, Hermione and Ron were camping out during their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, they overheard Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas, the goblins Griphook and Gornuk discussing Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood getting caught trying to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from then-Headmaster Severus Snape's office, and being forced to serve detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest; while Griphook was under the impression that this was a "cruel" punishment, it was undoubtedly Snape's way of sparing the students a far worse fate at the hands of Alecto and Amycus Carrow. On 2 May, 1998, a great battle occurred within the Castle and on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Forbidden Forest served as the temporary headquarters of Voldemort and his followers. A horde of Acromantula emerged from the Forbidden Forest and climbed into the walls of the Hogwarts Castle. When Harry later learned he had to die for Voldemort to regain mortality, he headed in to the Forbidden Forest and, using the Resurrection Stone, called his parents, James and Lily, his godfather, Sirius Black, and his close friend, Remus Lupin, to give him the strength to face Voldemort for what he believed would be the last time. ]] Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone near the Acromantulas' hollow in the Forest, and he had no desire to ever go looking for it. Harry approached Voldemort with every intention to die, not defending himself when Voldemort struck him with the Killing Curse, he was temperately in Limbo but, woke up on the forest floor. The stone was pressed into the ground by the hoof of one of the centaurs who joined the battle against the Death Eaters, and thereafter became buried, likely never to be found again.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Inhabitants The Forbidden Forest houses or has housed any number of magical Creatures. A few known examples include: *An Acromantula colony, once led by Aragog. Acromantulas named Aragog and Mosag, together with their large family, lived in a dome-shaped nest in the very heart of the forest until Aragog’s death during Harry’s sixth year. Hundreds of the giant spiders now dwell there, all decended from the original pair. Aragog was a pet of Hagrid’s fifty years ago. The Acromantulas are among the most dangerous creatures in the forest''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them''. The Death Eaters forced the remaining colony out of their nest during the Battle of Hogwarts assumedly hoping they would assist them however, the Acromantula started attacking both defenders of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters alike. *A colony of centaurs, including: Bane, Magorian, Ronan, and Firenze. At least 50 centaurs of fighting age live in the forest. In typical centaur fashion, most of them avoid humans and do not involve themselves in human activities, simply watching portents in the stars and uttering cryptic responses to questions. Firenze is an exception, and was cast out from the herd and nearly killed because of it in Harry’s fifth year. Hagrid knows many of them by name and had a civil (though sometimes frustrating) working relationship with them until partway through Harry’s fifth year. When Hagrid brought Grawp home with him late in 1995, the centaurs objected. *Herds of unicorns live in the forest. The unicorns are among the most powerful magical creatures living in the forest. They are extremely fast and are seldom hurt. Hagrid found one dead in the spring of 1992 and signs that another had been horribly wounded, and spent a night searching the forest for both the injured unicorn and whatever could have done such a terrible thing. In the ordinary way, the unicorns shed hair that becomes tangled in the undergrowth of the forest; Hagrid collects it to use as bindings on bandages for various injured animals because of its strength. *hippogriffs *A herd of about 100 thestrals lives in the forest; Hagrid said proudly that he is probably the only person in Britain to have domesticated them. Grubbly-Plank said he’s got them well-trained.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Hagrid waited until Harry’s fifth year to cover them in Care of Magical Creatures, considering them a special treat. *A pack of wolves descended from two werewolves mating at the full moon. *Grawp, an undersized Giant and Rubeus Hagrid's half-brother, who was moved by Albus Dumbledore to a cave in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. When Hagrid and Madame Maxime acted as envoys to the giants in the summer and autumn of 1995, Hagrid learned of his mother’s death and of the existence of a half-brother he had never known: Grawp, a full-blooded giant. Since Hagrid had no other family, and Grawp (being a runt for a giant at only 16 feet) was being bullied, Hagrid managed to smuggle Grawp all the way back to the forest. This was the last straw for some of the forest’s inhabitants, specifically the centaurs. *Fluffy, a massive, three-headed dog who was released into the forest after serving as one of the guards to the Philosopher's Stone during the 1991–1992 school year.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2001/0301-bluepeter.htm *Blood-Sucking Bugbears *Bowtruckles *A Blast-Ended Skrewt who survived the third task of the Triwizard Tournament was also released into the forest. *Deer and foxes (non-magical) *It is also rumoured that many other types of creatures reside there including trolls and a few giants, though of the last, Grawp is the only known example. (However, Forest Trolls have also been seen in the Forest.) *Although not technically a "creature". The Ford Anglia was an automobile owned and enchanted by Arthur Weasley. After a bad fright and an exhausting trip across the length of Britain, the Ford Anglia escaped into the forest. There it became wild and took to trundling around among the trees. Behind the scenes *In the first two Harry Potter films the forest is referred to as the Dark Forest. *J. K. Rowling stated in J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life that the forest is her favourite part of the grounds, and that could be the reason that Harry and his friends find themselves entering the forest in every book but ''Half-Blood Prince''. *In the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, the Forbidden Forest is located mainly to the North of the castle. However, in Prisoner of Azkaban and subsequent films, the forest is located mainly to the west. This is probably because of the relocation of Hagrid's Hut, the Whomping Willow and the additional areas of Hogwarts such as the Wooden Bridge. *On W.O.M.B.A.T. it is rumoured that the forest started out as a small wood tended by a centaur herd. Whether it's true or not is unknown, however, this could explain why the centaurs in Order of the Phoenix say that the forest belongs to them. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references it:Foresta Proibita es:Bosque Prohibido fr:Forêt interdite ru:Запретный Лес fi:Kielletty metsä nl:Verboden Bos pl:Zakazany Las uk:Заборонений ліс pt-br:Floresta Proibida Category:Forbidden Forest Category:Forests Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Horcrux destruction locations Category:Locations used by the Death Eaters